HPCR39
A Magical Play! The Story Of Cinderella! (魔法のプレイ！シンデレラの物語！''Mahō no purei! Shinderera no monogatari!) is the thirty-ninth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 88th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the story of Cinderella. Plot Flora Academy and Saku Academy are putting on a play together, and Hanae is chosen to be Cinderella, and Tsubomi is the Fairy Godmother. The two sisters work together, although Hanae keeps getting her lines wrong. Minako decides to help Hanae practise by acting as the prince, and Hanae gets better. Finally, the big day arrives, but Marudeva also arrives to ruin it! What will the Cures do? Synopsis The episode begins with Akiyama-sensei announcing that Flora Academy and Saku Academy are putting on a play together, and asks that everyone must cast their votes for Cinderella and the Fairy Godmother. Everyone is given slips of paper. After Hanae finishes writing hers, Hinata whispers that she's picked Hanae to be Cinderella. Hanae freaks, saying that she would be horrible at the part. Tsubomi whispers that she has chosen Hinata to be the Fairy Godmother, while Hanae is Cinderella. Hanae continues to freak. That night, Hanae is lying on her bed. She wonders if she would be good at being Cinderella, but the door opens. Tsubomi steps in and asks if Hanae will be okay. Hanae says that she's always loved the story of Cinderella, but she would probably be terrible at the part. Tsubomi smiles and says that even if Hanae did get the part, she would be amazing at it, no matter how many obstacles there were. The next day, Akiyama-sensei says that she has counted the votes. Before she could announce the results, Asuka, Shinju and Eri ask if they could make the outfits, and Rin asks if she and Itsuki could come up with the lines. Akiyama-sensei agrees to this. She holds up the first piece of paper, announcing that the role of the Fairy Godmother would be given to Tsubomi. Hanae hugs Tsubomi, saying that she'll be awesome at the part. Tsubomi shyly thanks her, and Akiyama-sensei says that the role of Cinderella would be given to Hanae. Hanae freaks in a comedic way, making the class laugh. Later on that day, Hanae and Tsubomi head to the auditorium, where they will be practising their roles along with the other performers. They are shocked to see that Ayano and Erika are the wicked stepsisters, Yuri is the wicked stepmother, and another boy is the prince. The boy says that he is excited to work with the star athlete of Flora Academy, and introduces himself as Kagamine Akihiko. Hanae and Tsubomi introduce themselves, and the three walk over to the other actors. Itsuki and Rin enter the auditorium, holding a bunch of papers. They give these papers to the actors, which they explain is the script for the play. Another girl comes into the auditorium, and introduces herself as the director of the play, Akahoshi Haruka. The actors get to work, but Hanae keeps getting her lines wrong, making Haruka mad. Hanae apologises, and tries to get it right, but this only seems to make it worse. Afterwards, in the Taiyo Garden, Hanae is reading her lines, but sighs that she can't get it right. She is scared by Minako, who appears right next to her. Minako takes the script and reads it. She says that she'll be the prince in order to help Hanae with the play, and puts the script down. Hanae said that Minako didn't know the prince's lines, but Minako reassures Hanae by saying that she has already memorised the entire script, leaving Hanae shocked. Minako smiles, and says the prince's first line. Hanae laughs, and begins to play as Cinderella. A few weeks later, the actors meet in the auditorium to begin the show. Hanae puts on her apron, and says that she's excited to be Cinderella. Tsubomi walks out of the changing room, and Hanae admires Tsubomi's dress. Tsubomi picks up her wand and says that she couldn't wait to make Cinderella into a princess, making both sisters laugh. Meanwhile, Haruka is backstage, looking at the stage, and wonders how the show will go. She became afraid that it will be a failure, but suddenly, Marudeva appeared looked at Haruka's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. He stole it from her and merged it with a theatre light, and it turned into a Desertrian. The Desertrian began rampaging, causing everyone to leave the auditorium. The Cures gather, and transform, and begin to fight the Desertrian. Cure Moonbeam performed "Moonbeam Shadow", but the Desertrian managed to escape the attack. The Cures continued to fight, using their own sub attacks, but soon, Cures Blossom, Marine, Sunshine and Moonlight reverted back into their civilian forms. Cure Jewel said that this was a perfect time for Cure Rose to practise her dance steps, and summoned jewels for her to dance on. Everyone was confused, but Cure Rose began to dance. As she danced, she imagined she was Cinderella, and at the last step, she performed "Rose Carnival", which kept the Desertrian distracted enough to allow the five Cures to transform into their Flower Forms and perform "Sparkle Explosion", to purify the Desertrian. The Desertrian reverted back into a Heart Flower, and reunited with the crystal sphere, which then turned back into Haruka, who was unconscious. Marudeva disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. Hanae walked up to Minako, and thanked her for helping her with the play. Minako smiled, and said that she was always happy to help. At the end of the episode, images showed Hanae (as Cinderella) cleaning under the command of Ayano and Erika (as the stepsisters) and Yuri (as the stepmother); Tsubomi (as the Fairy Godmother) giving Cinderella a nice dress for the ball; Cinderella dancing with Akihiko (as the prince); Cinderella running from the ball while leaving a glass slipper behind; and finally, Cinderella trying on the glass slipper the prince gave her. Major Events * Kagamine Akihiko and Akahoshi Haruka appear for the first time. * The thirty-fifth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Marudeva * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Akiyama-sensei * Hisakawa Asuka * Mizushima Shinju * Kagome Eri * Ishikawa Rin * Kagamine Akihiko * Akahoshi Haruka Trivia * The opening card features Cure Rose in honour of her birthday. * There is a colouring error in the third image: Hanae's eyes are coloured blue, when they are meant to be pink. Gallery sZ7sFYh.jpg|Tsubomi dressed as the Fairy Godmother vlcsnap-2010-11-12-02h16m25s107.png|Cure Rose before dancing on the jewel steps Happy.Princess.240.707.jpg|Cinderella dancing with the prince Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures